


[Podfic] How to Win at Book Club

by fire_juggler



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, book clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Podfic of How to Win at Book Club by scintilla10.Author's Summary: The next sentence bubbled out of Amy before she could even think about stopping it: "So you're saying you don't think I could readPride and Prejudice?"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Readbyanalise010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Win at Book Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471852) by [scintilla10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scintilla10/pseuds/scintilla10). 



> Recorded for analise010, for our end-of-year extravaganza. May 2017 bring you ALL the B99 ladies! ♥
> 
> Many thanks to scintilla10 for giving blanket permission to record podfic!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/how_to_win_at_book_club.mp3)

## Length:

00:14:28 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/how_to_win_at_book_club.mp3) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 14.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/how_to_win_at_book_club.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 7.8 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
